Un amor a prueba de maldiciones
by Champimiri
Summary: Ron y Hermione se han reencontrado tras un año de no verse, gracias a Fred y George, por supuesto, Harry y Ginny viven juntos.A partir de este momento, mucho tendran que aguantar estas parejas...P.D: no se me da muy bien hacer resúmenes...:S dejad reviews
1. Chapter 1: PRESENTIMIENTOS

Capítulo 1: PRESENTIMIENTOS

Se despertó sobresaltada, se levantó de su cama con doseles, estaba toda desecha. Había tenido una pesadilla.

- Una pesadilla horrible para dejar la cama así – Se dijo

Sin saber por qué, presentía que le iba a ocurrir a una persona a la que ella quería mucho, pero que nunca se lo había dicho, tenía que ver con la pesadilla, pero no conseguía acordarse de ella.

Hacía un año que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían terminado su séptimo año en Hogwarts, pero no se habían vuelto a ver, pero ella sentía que seguían siendo, y serían siendo sus mejores amigos para siempre.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, mientras pensaba en que no iba a poder volver a dormirse, abrió la nevera y cogió el brick de leche y se dispuso a coger una taza, pero abrió el armario equivocado.

-¡Maldita sea! No acabo de acostumbrarme a la organización de esta casa – dijo enfadada.

Cuando se enfadaba tenia la costumbre de hablar en voz alta.

Hacia poco que se había mudado a esa casa, en pleno Callejón Diagon, y todavía estaba acostumbrada a la organización de la casa de sus padres. Abrió un armario que tenia situado un poco más a la derecha y sacó una taza alargada con vaquitas.

-Me la regaló Harry por navidad en 3º - recordó con melancolía, mientras llenaba la taza de leche y la metía al microondas, no sabía por qué pero no le gustaba usar la magia para cosas tan sencillas.

- ¡A todo esto! No les he enseñado la casa, debería invitarles. – dijo con alegría mientras se dirigía al salón y se sentaba en el sofá

Se pregunto cómo teniendo una amistad tan grande se habían distanciado tanto. Sabía que Harry y Ginny vivían juntos en el número 12 de Grimmould Place, pues había ido muchas veces a ver a Ginny, pero siempre coincidía con el horario de Harry de la escuela de aurores. Les invitó un día a ella y a Harry, pero solo pudo venir Ginny pues Harry tenía un examen en la escuela de aurores.

De Ron no sabía nada.

Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle nada de su hermano a Ginny, y puesto que ella no le contaba nada no sabía dónde vivía, como estaba ni nada, por lo que creía que viviría con sus padres es La Madriguera y no tenía novia, por lo menos oficial.

O al menos eso quería creer.

Llevaba un rato pensando en como estaría, que pasaría por su cabeza en ese momento cuando miró el reloj.

-¡ya son las 8:00! – dijo sobresalta mientras se levantaba de un salto del sofá.

Llevaba horas pensando en Ron, y no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era ni que en media hora tenía que entrar a trabajar. Se vistió apresuradamente y salió por la puerta con un bollo en la boca. Cerró de un portazo y corrió escaleras abajo.

No muy lejos de allí un pelirrojo se desperezaba después del almohadonzazo de uno de sus hermanos.

- ¡George déjame en paz! –dijo pegándole un grito a su hermano y levantándose apresuradamente para salir por la puesta y bajar apresuradamente las escaleras.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la cocina de los Weasley. Ron había bajado tan apresuradamente las escaleras que se tropezó en el segundo escalón y las bajó rodando dándose un fuerte golpe en el culo al llegar al suelo.

Al momento empezó a quejarse de que le dolía el culo y al darse cuenta de que sus hermanos se partían de risa, uno desde la escalera y el otro desde la silla con un trozo de tostada en la boca, decidió que su única opción era pedirles ayuda a ellos, pues su madre no estaba, y no había nadie más en la casa aparte de ellos tres. Fred, apiadado de su hermano, se acercó con su tostada en la mano y le dijo que comiera un poco, pero cuando Ron fue a morderla, Fred la apartó, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada por parte de George el que ya estaba abajo mirando a Ron.

- ¡En serio¡Me duele mucho! – dijo medio llorando - ¡ayudadme por favor!

George se acercó con expresión seria hacia él, le dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- Hermanito, creo que te has roto el culo – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara que Ron no pudo ver – Fred, ya sabes que hacer.

-¡Culen Emendo! – chilló Fred apuntando al culo de Ron, este puso una cara de terror al recordar cuál era ese hechizo.

-¡No¡Me habéis dejado sin culo! – Dijo recordando el hechizo que Gilderoy Lockhart le hizo a Harry cuando se rompió el brazo en un partido de quiddich - ¡Veréis cuando llegue mamá!

- ¿El qué veré? – Dijo la señora Weasley que entraba en ese momento por la puerta - ¡Dios mío Ron¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo?

- ¡Fred y George me han dejado sin culo! – dijo Ron mirando a su madre.

- ¡Hay que llevarte a San Mungo! – dijo Molly, poniendo cara de reprimenda a los gemelos – Avisad a Ginny, y haced algo útil.

- De acuerdo mamá – dijeron los dos a la vez mientras su madre desaparecía con Ron.

Se miraron el uno al otro, los dos pensaban lo mismo, lo sabían. Uno avisaría a Harry y Ginny y el otro a Hermione, no se lo habían dicho, pero sabían que a Ron le haría mucha ilusión y le sentaría bien verla.

Y tenían mucha razón.

Se tomaron su tiempo para ir a avisar a Harry, Ginny y Hermione, pues eran las dos del medio día y no habían ido aún.

-¡Fred¡Son las 2! Tenemos que ir a avisar de que Ron esta en San Mungo – dijo George mientras miraba el reloj.

Fred se encaminó a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y grito:

- ¡Grimmould Place! – y desapareció

George se quedó atónito de que su hermano le hubiese hecho caso y que ni siquiera hubiese protestado. Se encaminó él a la chimenea e igual que Fred, desapareció.

En la cocina del número 12 de Grimmould Place, una pelirroja y un ojiverde charlaban entretenidamente mientras en el fuego una olla echaba vapor, con un curioso elfo doméstico controlándola.

Era Kreacher.

La pelirroja estaba poniendo el mantel y el ojiverde sacando los cubiertos de un cajón, cuando de repente, algo estalló en la chimenea y apareció un pelirrojo cubierto de hollín.

- Podíais limpiar la chimenea ¿no? – dijo un gemelo Weasley.

- ¡George! – Saludó Harry mientras Ginny corría a abrazarle.

- No soy George¡soy Fred! Cuando vais a aprender a distinguirnos... – dijo malhumorado.

-¡No tengas morro George! Soy tu hermana y sé perfectamente que eres George, no le tomes el pelo al pobre Harry... – dijo Ginny mientras se reía.

- ¿Te quedas a comer? – dijo Harry, a ver que kreacher estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos.

- Bueno... ¿qué hay? – dijo intentando ver que era lo que servia Kreacher.

- Pollo en salsa, señor – dijo Kreacher con amabilidad.

- ¡Entonces vale! – dijo George relamiéndose.

Comieron tranquilamente, hablaron de que habían admitido a Harry en la escuela de aurores, pero que le iba a ser muy difícil aprobar, pues por lo que ha visto es muy difícil. George contó que la señora Weasley estaba encantadísima con que Harry y Ginny vivieran juntos, "son tal para cual" decía. George les contó que Fleur estaba embarazada, habían llamado Bill y ella hace poco para decírselo a su madre.

- ¿Cómo está Ron? – preguntó Harry, pues hace mucho que no veía a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Cierto! Era a lo que venía, está en San Mungo – dijo George tranquilamente mientras se metía un trozo de pollo en la boca.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez mientras se levantaban de un salto de la silla. – Si, bajó las escaleras perdiendo el culo – respondió George sin preocupación alguna y sin perder de vista el plato de pollo.

- ¡Hay que avisar a Hermione, ella es la directora! – dijo Ginny. Hermione trabajaba en San Mungo, era ni más ni menos que la directora, y eso que sólo llevaba un año trabajando en el hospital.

- ¿A si? – Preguntó George – Es igual, por que Fred ha ido ya a avisarla a su casa.

- Se ha cambiado de casa George... ¿No lo sabías? – dijo Ginny, como si George fuera estúpido.

-No, no lo sabía. Y Fred tampoco... bueno, ya se las apañará – dijo, y acto seguido tiró de Harry y Ginny sentarles de nuevo en la mesa para que terminasen de comer.

Lejos de allí, Fred apareció en la chimenea de una antigua casa.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó.

Nadie contestó, Fred pensó que quizás se habría cambiado de casa y que todavía no se lo había dicho ni había cambiado la dirección de la red flu. Pero una señora de la edad de su madre entró en la habitación y le miró como si le conociese.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó de nuevo Fred, extrañado.

- ¡No! – Dijo la mujer – yo soy su madre, Jane Granger. Y tú eres...

- Fred Weasley – dijo, y se dio cuenta de que la mujer le había recordado.

- Eres el hermano de Ron¿no? – Dijo la Sra. Granger – ya decía yo que ese tono pelirrojo y las pecas me sonaban. ¿Buscas a Hermione?

- Si – dijo Fred - ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

- En su casa del Callejón Diagon, pero no te molestes en ir a buscarla allí, a esta hora ya se habrá ido a trabajar – dijo la Sra. Granger.

- ¿y me podría decir dónde trabaja? – preguntó Fred amablemente.

- ¡Claro que sí! Trabaja en San Mungo, es la directora... – dijo muy orgullosa la Sra. Granger.

- Gracias Sra. Granger – le dijo Fred amablemente y le sonrió. Se acercó a la chimenea y se fue derecho a casa de Harry y Ginny.

Otro pelirrojo apareció en la chimenea de la cocina del número 12 de Grimmould Place.

- ¡Fred¿Has avisado a Hermione? – Preguntó George.

- ¡Ey¿Qué haces tú aquí todavía? – Dijo Fred mirando el plato de comida - ¡Yo también quiero comer!

- Haber venido tú a avisarnos – dijo Ginny, para chinchar a Fred - ¿has avisado a Hermione o no?

- A medias – dijo Fred – su madre m ha dicho que se ha mudado y que trabaja en San Mungo así que ya lo sabrá¿lo sabíais?

- ¡Sí! – dijeron los otros tres a la vez

- ¿Pues entonces que narices hacemos aquí? – Dijo Fred mientras cogía un trozo de pan y lo mojaba en el plato de George - ¡Vámonos!

En ese momento, una castaña entraba en San Mungo, pues al llegar allí esa mañana le habían dicho que no hacia falta que estuviese allí hasta después de comer, por lo que se había ido a limpiar la casa. Al entrar comprobó la lista de internados y sintió un escalofrío al leer un nombre situado casi al final de la lista.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola!!! os ha gustado??? dejad reviews con críticas, buenas o malas, pero no seais muy duros que es mi primer fic.


	2. Chapter 2: EL HOSPITAL

Capítulo 2: EL HOSPITAL

Ronald Weasley.

Tuvo que leer dos veces seguidas el nombre para creérselo. No podía ser. Su presentimiento no podía ser verdad, no podía haberse cumplido su presentimiento, era imposible. Pero... ¿qué le habría pasado?

Unas imágenes distorsionadas llegaron a la mente de la castaña, había recordado la pesadilla, en ella vio a Ron tumbado en una cama del hospital. Se estremeció.

Salió disparada hacia la dirección del hospital, dónde su secretaria la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger – dijo una rubia, con el pelo un poco por encima de los hombros mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

Era Lavender Brown.

- Somos antiguas compañeras de colegio y amigas, por mucho que yo sea tu jefa, no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido, me hace sentir vieja. – dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

Lavender y Hermione se habían hecho amigas cuando, en el último curso de Hogwarts, empezó a salir con Neville Longbottom, con el que aún salía.

- Está internado Ron en el hospital, ¿lo sabías? – informó Lavender a su amiga.

- si, me acabo de dar cuenta al revisar la lista de pacientes internados, ¿sabes qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione, aliviada de no tener que preguntarle.

- No, todavía no he ido a verle, pensaba ir esta tarde, cuando acabase mi turno. – respondió esta, con una cara de estar pidiendo "¿puedo salir antes hoy?".

- Yo pensaba ir ahora. ¿Sabes en qué habitación está? – dijo Hermione, mientras colocaba unas carpetas que estaban sobre su mesa en una estantería.

- A ver... Weasley, Ron... ¡Aquí está! Cuarta planta, habitación 427. – respondió Lavender sonriente por haber sido tan rápida.

- Gracias – se despidió ella y salió por la puerta para dirigirse hacia los ascensores por el pasillo derecho.

Al llegar a los ascensores se encontró esperando a Harry y Ginny. Sonrió y se abalanzó hacia ellos dándoles un fuerte abrazo que casi les tira al suelo. Después de asegurarse que no se caían comenzó a besuquearles a los dos los carrillos.

- hola... – dijo Hermione, sonrojada al ver que detrás de Harry y Ginny estaban Fred y George mirándola fijamente.

- ¿A nosotros no nos besuqueas? – dijo Fred con una sonrisita pícara dibujada en el rostro. Hermione se acercó a ellos tímidamente, se empinó, y les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla. Se iba a dar la vuelta pero no aguantó la alegría de ver a los gemelos después de un año, y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Contentos? – dijo Hermione, aún ruborizada, pero contenta de verles.

- Por supuesto – dijo George alegremente y satisfecho de conseguir lo que quería mientras pulsaba el botón del cuarto piso en el ascensor.

Al llegar arriba, se mientras se abrían las puertas metálicas, Hermione preguntó:

- Por cierto, ¿qué le ha pasado a Ron? – Pero al ver que Fred y George se reían, les pregunto con una mirada de odio a ellos - ¿no habréis tenido nada que ver?

Pero su respuesta fue reír aún más, por lo que, cuando consiguieron serenarse, y habían llegado a la habitación, llamaron a la puerta y entraron.

Era una habitación muy triste, típica de hospital.

Tenía las paredes de color beige, y un cuarto de baño minúsculo a la derecha, un sofá marrón y una cama en la que un pelirrojo dormía placidamente. En la mesilla de noche había un jarrón lleno de flores que suponía que la señora Weasley había colocado allí.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Hermione a la Sra. Weasley, que estaba sentada en el sofá ojeando una revista.

- Se cayó por las escaleras y se rompió el culo. – sin levantar la vista de la revista que estaba ojeando.

- ¡Mamá! – chilló Ron, que se acababa de despertar e intentaba incorporarse y estaba rojo como un tomate de lo que acababa de decir su madre.

- ¿Y por eso está interno? – dijo Hermione que se dirigía hacia la cama a saludar a su amigo.

- No – dijeron Fred y George entre carcajadas, lo que provocó que Hermione se parara en seco sin llegar a la cama.

- ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?! – se dio la vuelta y les lanzó una mirada asesina a los gemelos.

- Lo mismo que hubiese echo Lockhart en nuestro caso – dijeron los gemelos riéndose aún más.

A la mente de Hermione llegaron la imágenes del incidente de la "bludger loca" de segundo y como Lockhart con un hechizo había hecho desaparecer el hueso del brazo de Harry, y también lo mucho que a la señora Pomfrey le había costado regenerarlo.

- ¡¿Habéis dejado a Ron sin hueso del culo?! – vociferó Hermione, tan fuerte, que Ron se extrañó que no la hubieses escuchado en Marte.

- Sólo hacíamos lo que nuestro "estupendo" profesor Gilderoy Lockhart habría hecho. – dijeron los gemelos con expresión seria, pero con un tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

Hermione se disponía a comprobar que era cierto que habían dejado sin culo al pobre Ron, y a darle un beso en la mejilla para consolarle.

En ese momento entró corriendo una mujer rubia con el pelo hasta la cintura muy atractiva, se sentó en la cama y besó a Ron de lleno en la boca.

A Ron se le pusieron los ojos como platos al darse cuanta de quién le estaba besando la chica.

Hermione salió de la habitación con la excusa de que tenía que redactar unos informes de unos pacientes, pero Ginny sabía que no era por eso, y por eso la siguió.

Cuando salió de la habitación, la encontró apoyada en la pared del pasillo intentando contener las lágrimas.

Ginny, al ver así a su amiga, se puso junto a ella, Hermione intentó ignorar que estaba allí, pero no pudo.

- ¿Quién era esa? – le preguntó a Ginny entre sollozos, sabía que en ella podía confiar.

- ¿Esa rubia tonta? Es Gabrielle Delacour, la "hermanita" de Fleur. – dijo poniendo un clarísimo tono de asco en la palabra "hermanita".

- Esta... – no pudo terminar la frase, pues estalló en lágrimas.

- ¿Saliendo con Ron? ¡Qué va! Ya le gustaría a ella – dijo reconfortando a Hermione – Ron está harto de ella, siempre está haciendo cosas como esa que has visto, lleva todo el verano intentando librarse de ella.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Hermione, dejando de llorar.

- ¡Claro que si! – dijo abrazando a su amiga.

- ¿Ron no tiene... novia? – dijo Hermione a Ginny, con cara de preocupación.

- No, desde que cortó con Lavender que no sale con nadie, yo creo que está enamorado de alguien... y no miro a nadie. – dijo Ginny, mirando fijamente a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó mas tranquila, pero igualmente no volvió a entrar, realmente tenía que hacer cosas en su despacho.

Ron se separó de Gabrielle de un fuerte empujón que casi la tira de la cama. Con una cara de loco furioso la miro, y la terminó de empujar para que se cayese definitivamente de la cama.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué narices haces?! – le chilló Ron a Gabrielle. - ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, que no voy a salir contigo?!

- Pensé que no lo podías decig en segio, nadie me ha dicho nunca que no... – dijo la francesita poniendo cara de niña buena.

- ¡Y no me pongas esa cara de niña buena que no consigues más que enfadarme más! – Dijo Ron aún más irritado – desde que se casaron Bill y Fleur no dejas de darme el tostón y te he dicho mil veces que no, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡No eres la única chica del mundo! ¡¿Lo sabías?!

- Pego Gonny... – dijo Gabrielle, pero este no la dejó terminar.

- ¡No puedes pensar que halla alguien que quiera a otra persona que no seas tu! – gritó Ron, en el momento que entraba Ginny y Gabrielle casi la atropella en su salida de la habitación.

Por la tarde, ningún Weasley quedaba en la habitación, Ron estaba solo, pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. ¿Qué le había pasado a Hermione? ¿Por qué se había ido así? No sabía que hacer. Estaba harto ya de la estúpida y creída de Gabrielle. Se creía de que todo lo que se le antojaba lo podía conseguir, y no señor, eso no podía ser.

Él podía frenarla, lo sabía, y con todo lo que le había dicho esa tarde no pensaba que volviese a hablarle, así que, perfecto.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y entró una enfermera, rubita con el pelo por los hombros de espaldas, tirando de un carrito, seguida de un médico.

- ¿Me trae mi jarabe? – preguntó Ron amablemente a la enfermera.

- Si, pero también una sorpresa – la enfermera se dio la vuelta y metió al médico dentro de un tirón.

- ¡Lavender! ¡Neville! – dijo Ron mirando a una y a otro. - ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

- Venir a saludarte, por supuesto – dijo Neville alegremente mientras Lavender abrazaba a Ron. – La directora del hospital nos dejó los trajes.

- ¿La directora? ¿Quién es? – dijo Ron, extrañado de que una persona, supuestamente seria le dejase unos uniformes.

- ¡Ron! ¡La directora es Hermione! – dijo Lavender, como si ron fuera estúpido. –Tómate esto, se te curará del todo, pero te tendrás que quedar una semana de rehabilitación.

Se quedaron hasta tarde hablando de lo que habían hecho todos durante ese último año que no se habían visto. Cuando eran ya casi las doce de la noche, una verdadera enfermera entró en la habitación de Ron para decirles a Lavender y a Neville que se tenían que ir, que hacía rato que había acabado el horario de visitas.

Se quedó sólo de nuevo, no podía dormirse, sólo pensaba en la directora, sabía que Hermione hoy se iba a quedar hasta tarde, pues tenía que organizar muchas carpetas. Intentó levantarse, y al ver que podía se puso la bata y las zapatillas y salió al pasillo.

El hospital estaba sólo, ni una enfermera en los pasillos. Se dirigió tranquilamente al despacho de Hermione.

Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta, y escuchó una dulce voz procedente de su interior.

- Adelante

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.


End file.
